Gem
by Mareshire
Summary: Pandora ha sido destruida. Ahora sólo queda afrontar lo que pasa cuando acabas con un objeto que da la vida eterna. ShinKai / KaiShin.


**DISCLAIMER:** Detective Conan y Magic Kaito no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Shinichi habría tocado algo más que el botón en la película 14 y ya habría salido sumar 2+2 para averiguar la identidad de Kaito. Todo pertenece a Gosho Aoyama, menos el drama que vais a leer, eso es completamente culpa de mis ganas de hacer llorar a la gente y de auto-castigarme.

 **Rated:** T

 **N/A:** Se recomienda leer con la cosa más triste que encontréis en el reproductor. También podéis encontrar la historia en "Chocolate & Coffee" en mi perfil. Pero vamos, es la misma xd Escribí esto para el conjunto de one-shots pero me salió demasiado emo, así que por eso pensé en publicarlo a parte además de ahí :v

* * *

« _¿Shin... ichi?_ »

Y no sabe si la voz es suya o de él. Se mira las manos, pero no se las ve. No ve nada. Y por un momento teme que la oscuridad lo haya consumido.

Siente la angustia crecer en su pecho y algo cálido deslizarse por su mejilla. Siente frío. Quizás sea porque es de noche. Las noches son frías. Sobre todo cuando no ves nada y te sientes solo. Tan solo, que no sientes que alguien se muere por abrazarte.

—Kaito...

Lo oye. Sabe que está ahí. Y lo busca, pero no lo encuentra. Todo sigue siendo negro. Y no tiene sentido, aunque sea de noche. Él siempre ha sido bueno con la oscuridad.

—¿Shinichi? ¿Estás ahí? —Su voz suena desesperada, desolada, perdida. Rota. Como él—. ¿Dónde estás?

Y siente unos brazos rodearle la cintura, y lo lógico sería sentir también un aliento cálido en la nuca y la dureza de un pecho chocando contra su espalda. Pero no lo hace. Es su nariz la que acaba en un hueco, ese que se forma entre el hombro y el cuello. Aspira, y una mezcla de altershave, la colonia de _One Million_ y café negro invade sus sentidos. La reconoce al instante (él siempre se queja de que el aftershave es demasiado fuerte. También le compró la colonia por su cumpleaños y es el culpable de haberle derramado la taza de café en el pantalón mientras merendaban). Y sigue sin tener sentido. Porque está frente a él —tiene que estarlo—, pero sigue sin poder verlo.

—Shinichi... —Extiende los brazos hacia el cuerpo ajeno hasta que puede palparle la espalda sobre la tela de la camisa. Está seca. Gracias a Dios—. Eres tú, ¿verdad? Estás aquí.

Por supuesto que es él. Porque siente cómo su abrazo se estrecha y su nariz le roza la línea de la mandíbula, y sólo hay una persona en todo el planeta que pueda hacerlo estremecerse así con un simple contacto. Algo leve y fugaz. Algo capaz de encenderle mil incendios con tan sólo un aliento sobre sus párpados.

Y entonces sabe que aquello cálido que sintió antes —aquello que lo llenó de frialdad— eran lágrimas. _Son_ lágrimas. Lágrimas que caen libres por sus mejillas y le dejan un sabor en la boca. No es salado. Es metálico.

No le hace falta responder. Kaito ya sabe que Shinichi está ahí. Se conoce el tacto de sus manos a la perfección, y cuando le ahuecan ambos lados de la cara, puede sentir las leves raspaduras que el detective se ha ganado a pulso. El corte que se hizo el otro día pelando patatas que al final quedaron inservibles (apenas había patata cuando terminó de quitar la piel. Se había pasado. Pero eso Kaito ya se lo esperaba) e hizo que el menor de ellos, entre risas, le ofreciera pedir una pizza. La llaga en sus dedos de estar demasiado tiempo escribiendo reportes de sus casos. La cicatriz en la palma de un cuchillo atravesándola. Un cuchillo que iba dirigido hacia Kaito y que él paró. Por él. Porque nunca le importó conseguirse cicatrices si luego él estaba para besárselas.

Puede sentir que está mirándolo fijamente. A algo en él. Y se pregunta si en serio ha cambiado tanto en veinte minutos. Si el traje de KID manchado de sangre le repele tanto como para querer derretirle la piel con las retinas.

—Shinichi... —Cierra los ojos y contiene el aliento. Otra lágrima corre por su mejilla, pero sólo es capaz de sentirla porque el aire frío le golpea la cara y la congela sobre su piel—. ¿Cómo me veo para ti ahora?

Abre los ojos... Y Shinichi sólo puede quedarse mirándolos.

No brillan. La mayor parte de ellos está opaca y sólo uno conserva su color original. Y Shinichi recuerda la primera vez que los vio, cuando se quedó mirando al ladrón fijamente el momento en el que él le dijo que sus ojos eran muy parecidos. Él quiso comprobarlo, y para su sorpresa KID no se negó. Jamás debió mirarlo. Fue el inicio del camino hacia su perdición. Y seguro que debió de haber hecho una cara súper graciosa, porque el ladrón le preguntó «¿Qué?». Y él estuvo a punto de responderle la verdad. Que no se parecían en nada. Que no había nada que se pareciese mínimamente a sus ojos. Que había que reflejar mucha vida, aguantar mucho dolor y fingir demasiadas sonrisas para tener unos ojos tan desgastados como esos. Que eran un pozo sin fondo de pena. Y, aun así... _Que eran los más bonitos que jamás había visto._

—No seas idiota —fue lo que le dijo en su defecto—, mis ojos no son tan horteros.

Kid hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—No son horteros. Son índigos, para que lo sepas.

—Eso ni siquiera es un color de ojos.

Y Shinichi negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. Siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que KID era especial. Siempre ha sido especial. Siempre será especial.

Y ahora, mirándolo, vuelve a sentir eso. Que siempre ha sabido que Kaito vive en un mundo a parte. Que es alguien inalcanzable y que siempre anda un paso por detrás de él. Que por eso sus ojos son más oscuros, y por eso tienen ese color tan único. Índigos. Los ojos más bonitos que Shinichi ha tenido el placer —desgracia— de ver (enamorarse, cautivarse, engatusarse. Él solo. Desde el primer momento que los vio). Y aunque ahora uno brille en rojo, todavía puede verlo. Ese color. El color de Kaito. El color de sus ojos. Porque el que aún se tiñe de índigo, pinta por los dos un lienzo en el que plasma todas sus emociones, sus anhelos, sus deseos. Su miedo. Y Shinichi sabe que no importa cuánto intente luchar; ya ha perdido. Hace tiempo que perdió. Hace tiempo que se enamoró (y quizás no estoy hablando sólo de los ojos).

Él ama esos ojos.

Lo ama todo de él.

Así que cierra los labios alrededor de una lágrima. Es un tacto ligero y fugaz. Kaito tiembla en su agarre y sabe que tiene miedo (él también está asustado). Pero no lo va a dejar que se vaya. Le prometió que siempre estaría con él. Porque Kaito sigue siendo el ladrón al que nunca consiguió atrapar, y él quedó atrapado en el intento. Y le dejó robar todo lo que tenía.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Yo sigo viendo al mismo Kaito. Tan preciosamente estúpido como siempre. Aunque... —Sus manos le ahuecan las mejillas, y aunque Kaito sigue sin poder verlo, sabe que le sigue mirando fijamente. Porque lo siente. Y por un momento teme que haya notado que está tremendamente roto—. Esa expresión depresiva no te pega nada. Estás más feo de lo normal. Y recuerdo que me dijiste que siempre serías feliz si yo estaba contigo, y aquí estoy. Así que más te vale cumplirlo, ¿entiendes, idiota?

La respiración se le corta. Las mejillas se le colorean y las piernas le tiemblan. El corazón le late desbocado dentro del pecho y tiene ganas de vomitar. Probablemente vomite. Sigue asustado porque, joder, no ve nada. Está completamente ciego, y el punzante dolor en su ojo derecho sólo le hace perder estabilidad. Pero no le importa; no tanto como debería, de todos modos. Porque Shinichi está con él. Sigue con él. Y no lo va a dejar.

¿Verdad?

Así que deja que el detective le seque las marcas húmedas de las mejillas con los pulgares y le acaricie la quijada con el resto de sus dedos. El viento choca contra su piel expuesta y le revuelve el pelo. Ha perdido el monóculo y el sombrero en el transcurso de la noche. Y mientras ese tacto suave lo relaja (le recuerda a todas esas veces en las que eran sólo ellos dos, sentados en el sofá de la mansión Kudo. No hacían nada y lo compartían todo. Miradas indiscretas, caricias inocentes y besos fugaces. Todos tan leves y puros como una nevada en pleno agosto. Un auténtico milagro. Y para milagro el que se manifestaba cada vez que se sonreían y unían algo más que un estúpido cuerpo o una insignificante alma), la tensión en sus hombros desaparece un poco y se permite sonreír. Sonreír de verdad. Porque su detective está con él. Y él siempre se merece que le sonría de verdad, porque la vida ya le llora bastante.

—Eso es —escucha la suave voz de Kudo susurrarle. Y le susurra porque está cerca. Puede sentirlo. Un poco más al lado de su mejilla izquierda, el aliento le choca con la parte superior de la clavícula—. Ahora sí estoy viendo al hombre del que me enamoré.

Y Kaito sonríe aún más amplio, y casi al mismo tiempo su mirada se tiñe de tristeza. Porque sabe lo que significa eso. Esa estúpida revelación que le acelera los latidos y le hace querer llorar. Porque ha tardado tanto...

Se sientan. Al ladrón le fallan las piernas y no tienen más remedio que apoyarse el uno en el otro (como siempre han hecho, ¿no?), el menor acogido entre los brazos de un detective que nunca ha odiado tanto resolver un misterio. Le acaricia los brazos de arriba a abajo (está frío, demasiado frío. Y la noche no está tan mal. Es verano. Kaito no debería estar tan frío. Tiene que calentarlo) mientras intenta distraerlo y hacerlo reír con todos y cada uno de los chistes malos que se le vienen a la cabeza. Y todos se los ha contado Kaito.

Pero él se ríe, porque sabe lo que intenta. Y le es difícil concentrarse con su cuerpo congelándose y sus ojos diciéndole que los cierre, que se está muriendo de sueño. De un sueño, más bien.

Y llega a un punto en el que ya no puede más. En el que Kudo se da cuenta que el hombre entre sus brazos ya no se ríe con tanta fuerza y la respiración fría que le alcanza el cuello es más relajada. Se niega a mirarlo. No quiere verlo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y esos estúpidos ojos inocentes diciéndole que lo siente. Que nunca quiso eso. Que siempre quiso amarlo con todo lo que tenía y no quitarle lo suyo en el proceso. Que le devuelve su corazón porque, al fin y al cabo, Kaitou KID devuelve todo lo que roba.

—Shinichi...

 _¡No! ¡No digas mi nombre así, idiota! Porque... Suenas como..._

—Te quiero. Siempre...

 _Suenas como si no tuvieses nada que perder._

—¡Calla, estúpido! —Se niega a mirarlo. No. No está dispuesto a darle el gusto—. Dijimos que nada de relación hasta que todo estuviese resuelto, ¿recuerdas? No pienso aceptar una confesión de KID, porque quien me gusta es Kaito Kuroba. Así que si quieres que te escuche quítate el traje y... y...

Mierda. No puede. Y no sabe cuándo ha empezado a llorar hasta que el aire le golpea las mejillas y las siente húmedas y frías.

Tal vez alguna lágrima ha caído sobre Kaito o ha escuchado su voz temblorosa. No lo sabe. Pero una mano enguantada le acaricia la mandíbula (débil, suave y fría. Demasiado fría. Quiere quitarle el guante y sentir piel con piel. Sentir que sigue cálido y con vida) y le obliga a girar el cuello hasta que su vista encuentra la del ladrón. Y sabe que jamás lo podrá olvidar.

Los ojos de Kaito. La nariz de Kaito. Las cejas de Kaito que se alzan cuando está escéptico o sus labios que se curvan hacia la derecha cuando escucha algo divertido y a la izquierda cuando sabe que tiene razón. Sus chistes y su risa. Su estúpida forma de sonreír y el hoyuelo que se le forma en la cima de las mejillas cuando algo de verdad le hace gracia. La forma en la que le comía la oreja con su _póker face_ y le llenaba el cuarto de serpentina, globos y confeti. Los estúpidos y exagerados regalos de cumpleaños y la serenata que le cantó en su aniversario de haberse conocido. Qué tan feliz lucía antes de salir de su casa, todo confiado de que la suerte siempre estaba de su lado y que al fin lo conseguiría. Y lo consiguió. Y nunca supo el precio.

Nunca olvidará el ojo de color índigo que le recuerda a la última primavera que pasaron juntos y el ojo rojo (completamente rojo) del que cae una lágrima. De sangre. Y quizás hasta la joya destruida siente un poco de empatía por su despedida.

—Te quiero, Shinichi —repite una vez más. Una lágrima le traspasa el guante y se alegra de no poder ver. No quiere verlo llorar—. Siempre te he querido.

—Estúpido idiota...

Y aunque lo insulta, Kaito siente que se inclina hacia él. Siente el aliento sobre su frente y sonríe como puede, porque está cansado y ya le pesa hasta respirar. Y da gracias porque Shinichi acepte su amor ahí y ahora. Porque está seguro de que es lo más grande que jamás podrá darle.

—Yo también te quiero —dice en respuesta. Y Kaito sabe que lo dice en serio. Porque ambos se amaban desde mucho más atrás de eso.

Quizás se equivocaron y debieron decirlo antes.

 _Pero así está bien_ , piensa el ladrón mientras los labios de Kudo se posan sobre sus párpados y le obliga a cerrarlos. No quiere hacerlo. Sin embargo, sonríe. Y le da gracias internamente a que él lo entienda y lo abrace hasta último momento.

Cuando Shinichi se aparta, apoya la frente contra la de KID. No abre los ojos. No los abre, porque no quiere ser testigo. No quiere ver cómo los otros jamás se abrirán.

Ya no siente ningún temblor. Ya no siente la respiración que antes le enviaba escalofríos. La mano enguantada ha caído de su mejilla y ha tenido que usar unos reflejos de lince para evitar que golpeara el suelo del tejado. Las lágrimas de sangre han parado de caer. Y el corazón ha dejado de latir. Y es injusto, porque el de Shinichi sigue latiendo por él.

Y se permite llorar un poco más fuerte de lo normal (un poco más roto de lo que jamás admitirá). Porque algunos llorarán por Kaito Kuroba y otros por Kaitou KID. Pero él es el único que va a llorar por los dos.


End file.
